Painful Goodbyes
by SatiricalPhilosophy
Summary: Angel and Buffy are forced to say goodbye once again... Feedback appreciated.


Disclaimer_- _Buffy the Vampire Slayer and everything you recognize or that is affiliated with the TV series belongs to Joss Whedon. Infringement not intended.

Summary- Angel and Buffy are forced to say goodbye again...

**Painful Goodbyes**

"I'm glad you came." It was a soft, sweet whisper.

Deep pure green eyes stared up at him. It hurt him, but lifted his spirits, when he saw her true green eyes that were so jaded light up so brightly when she saw him. He gently sat down on the side of the bed next to her.

"I'll always come." It was equally as soft, and so painfully loving.

A tear ran down her pale cheek. He gently brushed it away, letting his fingers trail and linger in her silken blonde hair. Soulful chocolate brown eyes regarded her with regret, sorrow, and everlasting love. He bent down when her small hand reached up. He closed his eyes against the tears, and felt her trace his face. He opened his eyes, though the tears in them hadn't dissipated, and stared down at her mesmerized eyes and tranquil face. A swell of incomprehensible love burned through his being.

"Promise me you'll watch over James and Dawn and the twins." Her voice was so soft, her fingers never ceasing their exploration of his face though she knew it by heart, just as he knew her.

How could he deny her anything? The idea was ludicrous.

"I promise."

He was pinned when her eyes finally stopped tracing the contours of his face, and met his. It tore at his soul to see his beloved's green orbs full of such pain.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was pitiful, caked with regret.

"Shhh, there's nothing to be sorry for." He tried to consol her, trying desperately to make her believe the truth. There was nothing for her to apologize for. He wouldn't let her think it, not when she was so close to leaving.

She shook her head, her face crumpling into a picture of sorrow as rivulets of tears streamed down her face. "But there is…" She whispered.

He shook his head in earnest disagreement. His much larger hand came up to cover her own bringing it over to kiss her palm gently. He didn't let it go. He would never let her go.

"I never-"

He stopped her with a cool finger pressed against her soft lips. Lips that he remembered kissing, tasting. Lips he longed to kiss again. Lips that tasted salty and sweet when he gave into his powerful desire and gently kissed her, trying to convey everything he felt about her through her mouth.

"It doesn't matter, love." His voice was still that loving whisper.

A small, low cry escaped her lips. He desperately wanted to make her tears go away. To stop the shaking and trembling going through her small frame.

She sniffed. "I'm so sorry." The words were broken and almost inaudible, even to his vampiric ears.

He shook his head vehemently. "I should I have been there."

She let a sad, deflated smile briefly grace her pale pink lips. "What could you have done? Caught the car midair?" It was a weak and feeble jest.

A tear ran down his cold cheek. Her brows furrowed and her lips trembled. They stared unwaveringly into each other's eyes. Lovely green met melting chocolate brown.

"It's not your fault that I'm such a sucky driver." Her voice caught, and her hand tightened around his when his tightened around hers.

"If I would have been there-"

It was her turn to place a delicate finger to his lips. He marveled at how soft her finger was, bestowing a light kiss on it before it was removed. He caught it and held her hand against him.

"You couldn't have driven me everywhere, even if you had been there." It was the simple truth, but it hurt him deeply.

Panic seized him, and alarm crept into his eyes when he saw pain flash through her eyes and she stifled a moan. He swallowed hard. No, not yet. He still had so much he wanted to say to her, to tell her. Why was Fate always so cruel? He cursed the Powers silently under his breath. After everything they had done for them, for the world they were still denied the one thing they wanted. And now, he was forced to watch the only person he had ever loved, his soul mate, painfully leave this world.

"Angel."

"Buffy."

It was an act not lost on them. Their name lovingly, a ghost of a whisper, that left the others mouth.

"I love you."

He could do nothing more than cup her face and return the sentiment wholeheartedly. He tried to hold her down when she suddenly struggled to set up.

"Buffy, you need to lie down." He knew it was only causing her more pain to move around so much.

She looked at him. Her eyes wide and pleading. "Hold me, Angel… please."

He could never deny her anything.

Gently, like a mother with her new babe, he shifted them both until she was cradled protectively in his arms and lap. Her head rested at the crook of his neck and he held her tightly, as if it would prevent her precious life from slipping away. He marveled at how small she was, at how well they fit together. He buried his face in her hair when the realization that this would be the last time he ever held her in his arms slammed into him full force. He whispered in her ear, lovely nothings and heartfelt something's.

"Its so cold." A broken sob escaped him when she whispered those words. She looked up at him, tears running down her face. She was still so beautiful to him.

Her hand found its way to lay gently against his cheek. Tearfully the two lovers kissed each other passionately. Rivers of tears leaked from them and blinding sorrow encompassed them. He leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes closed. Soft kisses bestowed only twice, before she tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Angel." His name held it all.

Her brilliant green eyes became distant. Her mouth went slack. Her body limp. A part of him died.

He sobbed. Gut wrenching screams and animalistic growls ripped loudly from his throat. There weren't any words to describe the absolute torment raging within him.

"Buffy." It was a broken and desperate plea.


End file.
